


Best Two Out of Three

by Scarfhime



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (SFW) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanging Out, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra and Gold play video games, whoever wins gets to tell the loser to do whatever they want.<br/>Prompt: Playing games/watching movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Two Out of Three

“Loser has to do whatever the winner says!” Lyra clutches the controller in her hand, a look of determination on her face.   
“That’s the rules!” Gold replies, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. The clicks of buttons and sounds of combat fill the room, along with grunts of frustration.   
“Okay,” Gold sighs, opening a can of grape soda and taking a long sip. “Best two out of three?”   
“Sure.” Lyra says, a cocky smile on her face. “I’ll beat you as many times as you’d like.”  
The next round lasted a whole 15 seconds longer than the previous.   
“…B-best three out of five?” Gold sets his empty bowl on the coffee table.   
“No, dude, you lost! Now you have to do what I say!”   
“Okay, fine, lay it on me.” Gold places his hands on his lap and waits for her response. Lyra taps her fingers and contemplates for a moment before returning her gaze to Gold.  
“I got it.” She leans forward. “Kiss me.” She smiles.  
“E-excuse me?” Gold’s face flushes a light pink, the controller sliding out of his hand. “You want me to…”  
“Kiss me!” Lyra grins at him. Gold coughs.  
“O-okay…” Gold leans in, nervousness slowly washing over him.   
“C’mon.” Lyra mutters.  
“Just- I gotta get ready!” Lyra waits a few minutes before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Lyra smiles at him. Gold clears his throat, his face now a deep red. “W-wanna go another round?”


End file.
